What Lead Me Here?
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'A Prime Can Only Dream' The Femme Commander and Sparkmate of the Prime Elita One scours the Galaxies, fleeing Cybertron with her soldiers and those she rescued from the Decepticons. Despite her position, she still feels the stress of being a protector and memories of her life before the War returns to haunt her. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**What Lead Me Here?**

 **S _equel to 'A Prime Can Only Dream' This story is told through the point of view of Optimus Prime's sparkmate Elita-One as she scours the Galaxies with soldiers and refugees looking for Energon as well as fleeing the Decepticons after Cybertron has been drained of life._**

 _ **Here she recounts her days as a normal femme on Cybertron, her mate's transformation into a Prime and how she became the fearless Commander of the Autobot Femmes.**_

 **Note:** _ **The character Nightslash belongs to Tyroth Darkstorm, a very serious Transformers Fan and fellow writer. You can find the artwork for Nightslash on his Deviant Art Page.**_

 **Chapter One**

A Giant lone refugee ship flew through the starry blackness of an unknown Galaxy, floating on silently, unknowing of it's destination or even it's path.

At the front, a lone figure stood at the glass, looking out across the stars, a tall pink femme bot with some purple and silver details on her armour placed her servo on the glass tracing shapes on it.

* * *

It had been such a long journey for her, long, exhausting and draining, both physically and mentally.

Since a long war on the Planet Cyberton they called home, she had been carrying many refugees as well as soldiers.

They had been trawling the galaxies, unknowing of where they were going, or even where they would end up. Though she was the leader, their saviour, even she had no answers for their questions they often fired at her.

" _Please, tell us where we're going!"_

" _Will we see our planet alive again?"_

" _Where is Optimus Prime?"_

" _Please...Elita One, please tell us you have some answers!_

All those words rang in Elita One's head as she looked out of the window, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Luckily she had her Femme Regiment to back her up, they often had to step in to stop the many questions firing at her, and keep everyone calm.

Right now she had retired to her quarters after an incident involving a fight between some refugees and a Predacon she had saved back on Cybertron.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I'm so sorry to drag you away Commander, but she won't listen to anyone except you."_

" _I understand Chromia." said Elita as she walked with her second in command, a light blue and silver femme._

" _No matter how hard I tried, me and the others couldn't stop her outburst." Chromia continued "We have to stop her before someone gets hurt."_

 _They walked at a quick pace through the corridors of the ship until they got a place where shouts and blasts as well as roars and growls could be heard._

 _Elita walked on ahead and opened the large doors, only to be confronted with the sight of crowds of Autobots, mech and femme alike rioting._

 _Some were protesting to stop the commotion, whilst others yelled encouragement._

 _As the Pink Commander entered the room, many standing nearby saw her and immediately ceased their shouting and jumped back out of respect for her, whilst others who didn't notice her were shoved aside._

 _She soon came to the middle of the room to see a robotic panther with wings on it's back roaring and growing and it's yellow optics glowing brightly with such fire it scared off any Autobot that dared stand in it's way._

 _Elita winced, as it wasn't the first time an incident like this happened._

" _Nightslash!" she shouted "Cease your Attack!"_

 _Her command was enough to make everyone in the room fall silent, and they all stood to attention and those who were shouting encouragement looked guilty as well as afraid of the consequences._

 _The Winged Panther Bot stopped growling and turned to Elita, and at once it knelt down and started to transform into a tall black, red and yellow Femme-bot._

" _Nightslash." Elita said in a calmer tone as she walked over to her and the Femme bowed her head almost ashamed._

" _Elita..." she said in a broken voice "I...I'm sorry..."_

 _Elita sighed as she walked over to the kneeling femme and placed a servo on her shoulder._

* * *

 _The two had shared a history during the height of the war on Cybertron._

 _Nightslash had been the result of an experiment of the Decepticon Scientists, lead by one of Megaton's most sadistic scientists Shockwave._

 _During the war, the labs were destroyed and Nightslash had been wandering the planet wondering about her purpose and learning about the Bots that waged battle around her._

 _Throughout the whole battle, she had learnt the different causes of their fighting and took it upon herself to fight the Decepticons and she soon met Elita One who saved her from some Flyer Decepticons._

 _Such an act by the Femme Commander earned the Predacon's trust and she trained under her guidance and was offered a place with the Autobot Femmes to fight for their planet._

 _But not everyone had been welcoming to the Predacon, and even though Elita had given orders that Nightslash was to be treated as an equal, many distrusted her because of her being an experiment of the Decepticons and a Predacon and this incident was a cause of it._

* * *

" _Elita...I couldn't stop...they made me so angry..." Nightslash sobbed "I couldn't control my rage."_

" _Nightslash." Elita said calmly "Go with Chromia, I will talk to you later."_

 _Nightslash nodded and stood up before walking over to Chromia who held out her servo to the Predacon to reluctantly took it and walked out of the room with her._

 _After watching Chromia lead Nightslash away, Elita turned to the crowd, her optics blazing._

" _Tell me!" she ordered "What lead to this commotion? And speak quickly!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

It had been such a draining experience, not that it always hadn't been, but this was almost pushing her to the limit.

It had turned out some immature Mechs had provoked Nightslash and caused her to loose her temper.

Two of the culprits were the twin bots, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker which wasn't surprising to Elita.

As great and fearless fighters they were, they were so immature and childish when not on the battlefield.

They had been given a few scratches on their armour by Nightslash's claws much to their despair and Elita One had given them and the other bots responsible six hours in the Ship's brig.

Nightslash had also been put into solitary confinement until she was calm, yet Elita promised her that she wasn't angry at the Predacon, but that she wanted her to try and keep her temper in check and that she and the other femmes would be there to help her.

* * *

Placing her servos on her head and taking a few breathes, she tried to calm herself, she didn't know how Optimus would have coped in such a situation. Maybe a lot more controlled due to his position as a Prime, but with him so far away searching for Energon with his soldiers and fighting Megatron she knew her responsibility was those who were still alive after such a horrific and brutal war.

She felt so lonely without him, and every day that passed, she longed for his touch, and the sound of his voice, but she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her position, she had a duty to do, as much as he did.

Though she wasn't a Prime like him, her responsibilities and position with her Femmes equalled that of one.

"What lead me here?" she whispered "So much happened to change our lives, we had hoped things on Cybertron would change for the better after Optimus voiced his opinions to the Council, but what happened was the exact opposite of what he wanted, what we all wanted..."

She rested back against the wall and stared at the stars outside the window as her memories began to come back to her, the happier days of a normal Femme at the Halls of Iacon, and her years with the Mech she loved, until it all changed...

 **Well, that's the first chapter, as best as I could write Elita One.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for another chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Cyberton's Past, Pre-War  
**_

 _ **The Halls of Iacon, early evening.**_

The giant building of the Halls of Iacon towered over the City as the sun began to set.

It was like any other day on the planet Cybertron, but this day was nothing like any other normal day.

On a balcony overlooking the glowing planet, a small pink and silver femme stood next to her much taller, red, blue and silver Mech, her blue optics sparkled with pride as she looked at him as he gazed dreamily over the city.

"Orion?" she asked softly, "Orion, are you okay?"

The Mech jumped slightly then turned to the femme.

"Ariel?" he asked.

"You've been miles away for a while sweet spark." she smiled, "What are you thinking of?"

Orion looked back at the city, his optics scanned every area in his vison and he sighed.

"It's just...well..." he started, not knowing the right words to say.

He then shivered slightly as he felt Ariel's servo on his.

"Are you thinking about what happened at the Council?" she asked.

Orion nodded, his spark-mate could read him like a book.

"I just feel that, I'm not really made to be a Prime, even though I've read of their History, admired their courage and their ways of life and how they lead others, I just feel I don't deserve it."

"Orion." Ariel said looking at her Mech in the optics with sincerity "You are more than worthy of that title! The fact you feel you don't deserve it, the more you show how you are made to be one, the Council heard your words, your own true words, your selfless thoughts for all us Mechs and Femmes on this planet, they saw a Prime before their eyes and thus you were awarded it! And above Megatronous at that."

* * *

She took a breath and placed a servo on his cheek, her fingers stroked the side of his head.

"You spoke of equality, and of peace amongst us, you said those words, no one else, you are a Prime, in the eyes of the Council, and in mine, and if you can't see that..." she paused "Then I believe you are a true Prime!"

Orion Pax looked into the eyes of the Femme he had bonded to, the femme who had stood by him since he first entered the Halls of Iacon, and who encouraged him when he spoke before the High Council and a small smile curved on his lips.

"Ariel." he said softly "I can't tell you enough how grateful I am to have you, to have bonded to you, you really know how to make someone like me believe it what I can do."

As he spoke he placed his lips on her forehead.

Ariel closed her optics and smiled softly as she felt him snake his servos around her waist and he loved his lips lower.

"I love you so much." he said "You've never given up on me, you've been by my side since I started my research, and agreed with me, I'm proud to be your Bonded Mech."

"And I your Bonded Femme." Ariel said "Never forget how proud I am of you Orion, you are a Prime, not just to the High Council, but to me, and the whole of Cybertron!"

Orion chuckled softly and he cupped her face in his servos, kissing her forehead again then started to move lower to her mouth.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"You're welcome." Ariel breathed, sighing with contentment as she felt Orion kiss down her forehead and over her closed optics.

* * *

He was so gentle, despite how tall and broad a Mech he was, his servos couldn't be more soft, more tender, and the way he caressed her, it made her want to melt, it made her spark pulse faster and she could always feel it want to connect with his. In fact she could feel it glow with her chest wanting to fly out and embrace his.

Orion at the same time felt his own spark pulse within wanting to connect with hers. In response to the feeling he gently pulled Ariel closer towards him to their chests were almost touching.

"Ariel." he breathed, his lips still brushing against her face "If I truly am worthy of being a Prime, how would you feel to stand beside me...as the Prime's Spark-mate? After all the support you have given me?"

"Orion." Ariel whispered as she held one of his servos in hers, their sparks crackled the nearer they got to each other as they embraced "I would be honoured, I will always stand by you, even when times are dark."

Orion felt the emotion well up in him and he held Ariel close to him, their chests were touching each others, and their sparks hummed together, even though they couldn't meet properly due to their chest plates staying closed, just feeling the love for each other resonating and wanting to connect was a good enough feeling for them both, just soaked in the moment.

* * *

He thought back to when he stood before the High Council and spoke of his views of a better Cybertron, and how each Mech, Femme and Sparkling where to be treated as equals, Ariel had been standing in the crowd, somewhere he could see her and she could see him.

He had felt so nervous, especially after hearing such words by Megatronus, harsh and arrogant and how he had believed in using force and control to change things on the planet.

But seeing Ariel there helped him to stand up and speak his mind, she smiled at him and kept encouraging him to keep going, and that many would agree with him rather than the words of Megatronus.

Orion pulled Ariel closer to him, he didn't want to let go, even though he knew he would have to, Alpha Trion wanted to see him later this evening but once that was over they would return to their respected homes and spend the reminder of the evening together.

He placed his lips on Ariel's lower cheek then he moved to her lips where he rested his own upon them, his servos stroking her smooth armour over her head and neck, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck letting herself relax into his embrace.

* * *

As the lovers held each other on that lone balcony, another figure watched them from below, his red optics narrowed and he bared his sharp denture.

"Orion Pax..." he snarled "You dared take away what was rightfully mine? The High Council decided to name you the next Prime?"

Clenching a servo, he continued to glare at the two lovers.

"You'll be sorry Orion, you'll soon realise what it is like to have everything taken away...everything you believed in, everything you worked for, and everyone you love...mark my words...you'll soon wish you never crossed paths with me...Megatron..."

 **And so it is calm before the storm, The Great War has not yet begun, but the events to follow will set the wheel in motion.**

 **Just what will Megatron do now upon seeing Orion Pax? I think many of you might guess.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** **Contains scenes readers may find upsetting**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **The following evening...**_

 _ **Halls of Iacon**_

Ariel stood on the inside balcony inside the main hall of Iacon, she had been waiting for Orion to return so they could go home together.

But she wasn't alone, for another Mech was tidying up some data pads nearby, he was a tall mech like Orion and his colour scheme was golden yellow and blue.

"When's Orion gonna be done with the old bot?" asked the mech "I'm running out of things to do here."

"He won't be long Dion." Ariel answered as she leaned on the balcony "I think Alpha Trion is still trying to convince him of his worth as a Prime."

"The humble bot still not let in sink into his spark that he has been named to be the next Prime?" Dion chuckled "If I were in his pedes I'd be soaking up the glory!"

Ariel laughed and shook her head.

"I'm proud of my best friend!" Dion said "He should say it loud and proud he's the next Prime!"

"He's never been the proud type." said Ariel dreamily "That's what I love about him, so humble." she then looked a little worried "Megatronus wasn't happy though, and I think that's what's worried Orion."

"So the all mighty Gladiator didn't get what he desired?" asked Dion "Frag the big metal beast, his opinions were nothing like Orion's! Control and Force? Slag! I don't think so!"

"I agree." said Ariel softly "But...after what I saw at the High Council, there was something in his eyes, he wasn't just disappointed, he was furious...he didn't stick around after the Council Members named Orion the next Prime, and no-ones seen him since."

Dion streched his arms.

"More than likely headed back to the Kaon Pits!" he said "Forget him!"

Ariel was about to respond when a shadow suddenly passed over the large window behind her, she looked around to see what it was, but there was nothing there, as if there never was.

"You okay?" she heard Dion's voice.

"Huh?" Ariel responded "Oh yes, I just...I thought I saw something." she looked back at Dion who had started to go towards the main doors.

"I'm gonna head back." he said "I'm beat, tell Orion I'll see him back here tomorrow."

"Dion, wait!" said Ariel, a worrying niggle in her spark, since that passing shadow at the window, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Dion touched the doors and they opened, as they did, a dark shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Megatronous standing there.

Dion nearly glitched in shock at the sight of the red-eyed grey and black Gladiator wondering why he was there.

"Megatronous?" he choked, he then saw the Gladiator smirk, showing razor sharp denture then a whirr was heard, and looking down he saw a gun pointed at his mid section.

Dion didn't even have a chance to run nor even shout before Megatronus shot him in the midsection!

"DION!" Ariel screamed in horror as the mech fell backwards choking as he tried to gasp for air and blue energon pooled around him.

"It's Megatron actually." Megatronus snarled as he stepped through the door, the smirk still present on his face, stepping on Dion's arm as he did so making the mech yell out in pain as it snapped.

* * *

"Oh Primus! Dion!" Ariel sobbed, then her grief turned to fear as she saw Megatronus's optics look up at her and narrowed.

"Good evening Ariel." Megatronous snarled as he morphed his arm cannon into a clawed servo and started to walk towards the stairs.

"ARIEL!" Dion managed to scream despite the pain and his strength ebbing away as he lost more energon "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Ariel stepped away from the balcony and looked around for an escape route, she knew she couldn't take the Gladiator on by herself for he had taken on other fighters and creatures in the Pits of Kaon, some even bigger and stronger than him and he had defeated them without so much of a scratch.

A small femme like her didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Turning away from the balcony she ran into the labyrinth of data records, hoping to loose the Gladiator and find a way out so she could get help for Dion before it was too late.

Seeing her disappear into the Iacon library, Megatronous smirked.

"You're playing hard to get." he said "This will be interesting!" he started to walk up towards where Ariel had run.

"Leave...Leave her alone! You..You monster!" Dion choked after Megatronus "You won't get away with this!"

Megatronus looked back at Dion.

"Will I not?" he asked then flexed his clawed servos "Just wait and see, Orion took away what was important to me, I'm just returning the favour, and you were only the first part!"

"You...you Fragger!" Dion choked "Spawn of Unicron!" he then gasped as he started to feel drained due to the energon pooling around him.

"Orion...where are you?" he breathed "Help us..."

* * *

Meanwhile Ariel ran through the halls, her spark pulsing in fear as she looked around for another exit or at least somewhere to hide.

Her spark then stopped and she yelped in shock as the lights suddenly went out, plunging the entire library into darkness! The only light left was Cyberton's moons casting a few beams witin.

"Come out Ariel!" she heard Megatonus's voice called out "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Ariel squeezed her optics tightly as she tried to stay calm.

"Primus...please...help me!" she pleaded as she listened out for Megatronus and find out where he was so she could get away from him.

"Why do you run Ariel?" Megatronus called "You know you can't escape me!"

"Orion." Ariel cowered into a shadowed corner and tried to feel for her spark mate through their bond, "Please hear me! Help me!"

* * *

As she tried to connect she suddenly felt a large hand grab her from behind and she screamed as she saw Megatronus's face appear from the darkness.

"Got you!" he growled.

Ariel glared and tried to get out of his grip yet he held her tightly.

"Let go!" Ariel screamed, yet Megatronus pulled her close.

"Your sparkmate will pay dearly for what he did!" the Gladiator snarled, Ariel grimaced as she felt his hot breath on her cheek "He took away what I desire and now he will feel the same thing one I terminate you!"

Ariel then felt a surge of anger within her spark and she pulled her head back and head butted Megatonus with all her might making the Gladiator recoil in shock and loosen his grip.

Seeing her chance, Ariel uppercutted him in the jaw then turned to run again.

"Slagging femme!" Megatronus snarled as he watched Ariel get a good distance away before transforming into her vehicle mode to go faster.

"You can run." Megatronus smirked as he saw her disappear into the darkness "But you can't hide!" he then started to walk in the direction she drove away.

* * *

Ariel drove away fast down the winding halls, data pads flying everywhere as she went, she then transformed back into her true form and looked around for somewhere else to hide from the Gladiator, all the time trying to reach Orion through their bond.

She turned another corner as she heard Megatronus's footsteps and to her horror, it was a dead end.

"No!" she breathed, then looked behind her with terror as she heard a whooshing sound then a transforming sound followed by footsteps.

It was then she saw Megatronus appear around the corner.

"Ah!" he smirked "Found you!"

"Stay back Megatronus!" Ariel snapped and getting into a fighting stance, yet the Gladiator stepped towards her, the look of victory on his face as he cornered his prey.

"What did you do to Dion!?" Ariel demanded.

"I extinguished his spark!" Megatronus answered, his red optics glowing "He must have bled out by now as I've been hunting you."

Ariel felt a sob escape her lips as she thought of her friend laying there bleeding to death.

"And now I'm going to do the same to you my pretty femme." Megatronus smirked "Yet yours won't be quite as quick!"

He flexed his clawed servos in a way that made Ariel feel more scared, he was doing to do more than just kill her, he was planning to torture her first.

"No...please! No!" she begged as her back touched a wall and she slid down it cowering.

"I know how much Orion cares for you." Megatronus smirked as he stepped closer and he grabbed Ariel by the throat and pulled her close "As part of my revenge, I will give him your head!"

Ariel struggled in his grip and tried to kick but to no avail.

"Pity it had to end like this!" Megatronous held up his other servo and produced a long blade "A pretty little femme like you."

Ariel closed her optics and prepared for the worst when a gunshot was heard and Megatronus growled in anger.

* * *

"MEGATRON!" Orion's voice bellowed "LET HER GO!"

Ariel opened her optics and saw to her joy and relief, her sparkmate standing a few feet away with a large muscular red and black mech, both looked furious and were armed with their guns. He had heard her plea through their bond and they were here, and hopefully had gotten help for Dion.

"Orion, Ironhide!" Megatronus snarled "Come to save your precious Sparkmate hmmm Orion?"

"Let her go Megatron!" Orion Pax hissed, his denture bared and his optics flashing "She has nothing to do with this!"

Megatronus lowered Ariel down yet he didn't let go of her.

"Release her!" Orion Pax ordered.

"You took everything from me Orion." Megatronus growled "You convinced those Council Members to listen to your ideas instead of mine!"

"It's not my fault!" Orion argued "I didn't know they would agree with me! I only spoke the truth! What I believed in! I never meant..."

"To take away what was rightfully mine?" Megatronus finished "Take away what I truly desired, what I left the Kaon Pits for!? What I have worked had to achieve!? Even mentored you to be where you are!?"

"I'm sorry!" Orion tried to reason with the Gladiator, anything to save his sparkmate who was still struggling in Megatronus strong grip "I'm sorry okay? I never meant for it to happen! I understand your wrath! But if you want to punish me, deal with me! Just leave Ariel alone!"

"You think you can convince me to give her up?" Megatronus asked.

"You coward!" Ironhide spat as he held up his gun "You shot Dion! And you plan to hurt Ariel as well? They did nothing to you!"

Orion shushed Ironhide and stepped towards Megatronus lowering his gun.

As much as he was furious and devastated that the mech he had considered a brother had turned on him and shot Dion and now Ariel was in danger of suffering the same fate, he wanted to try and reason with him.

"Look, you can deal with me okay? This is between us! Not her!" he said "Just let Ariel go!"

* * *

Megatronus looked at Orion Pax and gritted his denture, then he looked at Ariel and smirked.

Ariel saw his intentions and before she could make a sound, the Gladiator grabbed her face then turned to Orion!

"Say goodbye to your precious Ariel, Orion Pax!" he snarled.

"MEGATRON NO!" Ariel heard Orion's terrified voice before the Gladiator gripped her cheek plates then he twisted her head!

Ariel felt her neck snap with a loud crunch then she choked as she felt energon erupt through her mouth.

"NOOOOO! ARIEL!" she heard Orion scream followed by Ironhide's gasp of horror and she was dropped to the floor like a piece of scrap.

Megatron as soon as he dropped the pink femme he jumped and transformed into his Flying Jet form.

"This is only the start Orion!" he shouted as he flew away "You haven't heard the last of Megatron!"

"YOU FRAGGER!" Ironhide shouted as he shot after Megatronus "You Cowardly piece of Unicron Slag!" but the jet flew out of sight and smashed through a large window before flying into the distance to Kaon.

* * *

Ironhide glared after him then turned to see Orion drop to his knees next to his broken Spark-mate.

"Ariel!" Orion held her face and looked into her dimming optics "Sweetspark? Oh Primus, Ariel!"

Energon poured from Ariel's mouth as she tried to speak, she tried to keep her optics open as she looked at her devastated Mech but before long it started to get dark and the last thing she felt was Orion cradling her close to his chest and then his heartbroken howl filled the whole library filled her audio receptors before all went silent...

 **Megatronus was so angry that Orion Pax was named the next Prime by the High Council that he decided to get back at the Future Prime and Commander of the Autobots by taking away the femme he loved along with his best friend.**

 **It was a small story I would have thought would have worked in ' _Transformers Prime'_ , and it would have been something Megatron would have done. Pity they didn't have Elita 1/Ariel in the show, she would have been a good character.**

 **Still not the end of the story yet! Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Darkness was all she saw, Ariel had wondered if she had become one with the All-Spark, after feeling her life leave her body, and the feeling off her spark-mate holding her close, she felt herself floating, it seemed to go on for a long time, until light began to invade her eyes.

"It's been a success!" a voice came "She's online!"

"By the All-Spark!" came another voice "You did it!"

"Whose there? Where am I?" Ariel choked, finding her voice.

"Stay calm my student."

"Alpha Trion?"

"Stay still." she heard the voice again "So much has happened whilst you were laying in stasis."

* * *

Ariel blinked her optics then wriggled her fingers as well as flexed her ankles feeling for her pedes.

"What happened to me?" she asked still trying to make sense of where she was and why by miracle she was online.

She had remembered being chased by Megatronus in the Halls of Iacon then he cornered her, then snapped her neck right in front of Orion and Ironhide.

How after such a fatal injury could she still be alive? And also, there was something not quite right about herself either, even though she knew she was the same person, there was something else about her.

She didn't know how she could explain it, but she felt like she was stronger, not just in body, but in spirit, like she was...reborn again?

"Alpha Trion?" she said again "What's happened to me?"

She felt the elderly mech's hand on her forehead and she soon relaxed under his touch.

"Relax my student." Alpha Trion said softly "All will be explained to you soon."

* * *

Ariel closed her optics again but as she did, she heard some doors open and a voice, a voice she knew filled her audio receptors.

"Alpha Trion! Ratchet! Is she alright?"

"Calm down my student, she is online, I was able to repair her systems and keep her spark alive, yet there have been some alterations, and from what I have seen, you have been bestowed upon, and by Primus himself, for your courage."

"I just...I only tried to save our home..."

"And such courage and honour you had within, you were rightfully given what was gifted to you. It shows even the life giver himself knew you were a Prime, even though you didn't see it yourself."

"Orion?" Ariel whispered softly as she turned her head and opened her optics.

"Ariel." she heard her spark-mate's voice again.

Ariel blinked her optics and her vison soon cleared and she soon found herself face to face with her beloved Spark-mate.

But she soon saw, he no longer possessed the appearance of the mech she knew, he had his colours, yet his body seemed slightly more bulky than before, and he was taller, not that he wasn't always tall, but merely towered higher.

"Orion..." she said again trying to life herself up, yet she couldn't, and she soon felt a servo move under her back and lift her gently so she was sitting upright.

* * *

As she was pushed up, Ariel soon saw that Orion was kneeling so he was level with her as she sat on the berth with her legs dangling off the side facing him.

He then leaned towards her and placed his forehead against hers and cupped her face.

"Oh Primus..." he said "I thought I had lost you!"

"What happened to me?" Ariel asked as she held Orion's large servos.

"After Megatron snapped your neck..." Orion said "I brought you here to Alpha Trion's workshop, he and Ratchet managed to save you, Primus must have blessed me twice to bring you back to me."

Orion kissed Ariel's forehead and optics gently before moving down her face to her lips and the femme relaxed as she felt her spark-mate's familiar loving touch if not more passionate than before.

She then took the time to look at her body and saw, that like her spark-mate, she too had changed, more toned and more strong, she also lifted her servo and felt around her head where she found that the design had changed, instead of a smooth appendage, she had some spikes and jagged parts.

"What did they do?" she asked "What did they do to me?"

* * *

Orion moved his servos down her cheeks to down her neck and over her shoulders.

"Your body was broken." he said "Alpha Trion and Ratchet said you would not survive unless you were rebuilt, you are still the same femme, but you are upgraded."

Ariel felt her body then looked at Orion.

"You are online again my love." he said stroking her cheek again.

"Online." Ariel whispered "And I am grateful to them both, and to be with you again."

She stroked his servo holding her cheek, then suddenly Ariel remembered Dion and how Megatron had shot him point blank.

"Where's Dion?" she asked desperately wondering if he had been saved as she had been "Is he alright?"

Orion looked at his spark-mate, sadness filling his optics and he closed them slowly.

"Sweet-spark...I'm so sorry." he said, his voice was slightly wavering as he spoke of his friend who had tried to help Ariel.

"What?" the femme asked, dread filling her spark.

"He's offline..." Orion managed "Ratchet couldn't save him."

"No...oh Primus, please no..." Ariel cried, a servo coming up to her mouth and sorrow filled her spark at the mech who had been a friend, Orion's best friend had not survived the attack.

It wasn't long before her sorrow turned to anger.

"Megatron...he slaughtered Dion!" she hissed "Where is he?" she asked.

Orion narrowed his eyes.

"As you were in stasis." he explained "He gathered an army at Kaon, he has formed his own band of followers and has experimented with dark energon, poisoning Cybertron in the process."

Ariel shook her head in shock.

"No..." she whispered.

"I tried to purge the core." Orion continued "Try to purge Primus of the poison...but I couldn't...yet I felt Primus's touch within, and he blessed me with what Megatron has sought most since trying to become a Prime..."

Ariel's optics widened and she placed a hand on Orion's chest.

"The Matrix of Leadership." she said as she looked at her Spark-mate "The power of Primus...and combined wisdom of the Primes! And only a true Prime can weld it!"

Orion nodded.

"Then you are a true Prime!" Ariel said "Even though you never believed it! It chose you! Primus chose you!"

Orion nodded.

"Yes..." he said "But now, as we speak, our home is dying, we have to get every mech, femme and sparkling to safety and fight against Megatron...I have to lead the Autobots...I'm not that data clerk Orion Pax, it's Optimus now...Optimus Prime."

Ariel stared in shock at her spark-mate as he looked at her, not with the naïve eyes she knew, but now the eyes of a leader, a soldier, a warrior with determination and no fear, yet still gentle and compassionate.

* * *

"I am Optimus Prime." Orion declared "And I must do what I can to save the planet, and help those in need as well as lead those into battle."

Ariel looked at her spark-mate, hearing him speak she felt the same strength fill her entire being and seeing him accept that he was indeed a Prime and how such duties had been bestowed upon him, she knew in her spark that he should not have to carry them alone, and she made up her mind to be there for him, just as she had promised to be at his side when she had bonded with him before all this had happened.

"Then let me fight with you Prime..." she said looking into his optics "As your spark-mate, I promised you I would stand by you, even when times were dark, and that time has come."

"Ariel." Optimus spoke

"No..." Ariel said before the Prime could continue "I will not stand to the side as you fight alone, you might be a Prime, but you will not carry this burden alone! I will fight alongside you! Help you defeat Megatron and his Decepticons, even if it means risking my spark, I will help you!"

"Ariel." Optimus said "I can't let you, I could never forgive myself if you were hurt, I cannot loose you again."

"You won't." Ariel said "The upgrades I was given, like you, I am no longer the data clerk in the Halls of Iacon, I must do my part in helping you fight against Megatron, and help you save our planet and the innocent lives on it! I will fight until the end, and I will assist you in everything, that is my vow to you, my promise! On my very spark!"

Optimus was speechless as he listened to his spark-mate speak, she was so stubborn, and so determined to follow him and be by his side in battle.

"I took my vows into my spark when I bonded with you!" Ariel declared "And I say the same when I vow I will stand with you in battle!"

Optimus placed his servos on Ariel's face and looked into her optics to which he saw the fire of a warrior within.

"I promise to be there for you, stand by you, protect you and die for you." Ariel said fervently "I am no longer Ariel the Data Clerk...I am...Elita-One!"

Optimus felt his spark pound within, his love for his spark-mate was strong, but now it felt stronger as he felt the fighting spirit within his love surge along with his and he leaned down to his beloved.

"Then, by the power of Primus..." he said holding her cheeks "I declare you, my second in command...spark-mate of the Prime, my beloved, Elita-One, fight alongside me, so we may win this war against the Decepticons!"

"Yes..." Elita-One replied "I will!"

Optimus then placed his mouth on Elita-One's, a passionate ravaging kiss, one that would seal the promise of love for each other, as well as a vow to fight alongside each other, protect each other in the war that raged around them, fighting together to win it, or die together trying.

* * *

As the lovers held each other in their passionate embrace and made the promise, Alpha Trion and Ratchet watched from the doorway having left the room to give the lovers time alone.

Their sparks soared seeing such passion between the mech and femme, observing so amongst such hate and destruction that was consuming their planet there was still such a powerful force that could rise above it.

"Even at the darkest times," Alpha Trion commented "There is still a light, still burning within such darkness."

Ratchet nodded in agreement as he continued to watch the lovers with a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

Elita-One hugged her knees tightly towards her chest. She had vowed to help Optimus in his fight against the Decepticons, and she had.

She did all she could to help, she helped many innocent mechs, femmes and sparklings get to evacuation ships so they be safe from the war, she had fought and killed many Decepticons, even faced Megatron again himself.

* * *

Before long, she had found herself separated from the mech she loved, their duties had torn them apart, even though they wished beyond all their beings they didn't want it to happen, yet they vowed, like they did when they had bonded, that they would be together again, even if it meant meeting in the well of All-Sparks, they would be together again.

Despite fighting alone, she along with Optimus, could not save the planet and like the others, she too had to leave her beloved home with her own band of warriors and refugees.

Despite her breaking spark, she like the leader she accepted to be to her own band of femme warriors, she had to protect those under her care.

Yet Optimus was never far from her mind, and neither was the hope of restoring her home.

"Even if we never met again." she said "My bond with you is still strong Optimus."

She looked towards the window and at the many stars that covered the never ending blackness of the galaxy.

"I'll never give up! I vow that I will keep fighting! We will end this conflict! Megatron will be defeated! And Cybertron will be restored, if not for us, but for many generations after that! That I promise!"

Placing her servo over her spark chamber, Elita-One knew what lead her to where she was. Her dedication and her love for Optimus Prime, and her determination to save her home, and she would never give up the fight, never! She would keep going!

Till the End of time! Till All Are One!

 **And thus ends 'What Lead Me Here' And Elita-One's journey through space continues as she searches for energon and her beloved Optimus Prime.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'm hoping to write more Transformers and I even got plans for a Transformers Crossover with TMNT!**

 **Stay safe ya'll!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
